


Trouble in Paradise

by Maynara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Steve knows he's in trouble as soon as he sees his husband.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Trouble in Paradise

Steve knows he’s screwed the second he sees Danny standing at the edge of the water. Biting his lip, he allows the waves to push him back to shore and paddles the rest of the way to where his husband is standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

His feet haven’t even touched the ground yet when Danny starts yelling, “What **on earth** are you doing?!” he shouts. “Are you **insane**?!”

Steve licks his lips. “What do you mean?” he asks, aiming for casual, and runs a hand through his wet hair.

If possible, Danny’s face turns even redder. “You know **exactly** what I mean, Steven!” he yells. “You’re almost nine months **pregnant** , for crying out loud! You’re not supposed to go surfing anymore! How **the hell** did you even get up on that board?!”

Steve shrugs and rubs a hand over his _very_ round belly. “It wasn’t that difficult.”

“That’s **not** the point!” Danny snaps. Sweat is rolling down his temple and Steve’s pretty sure it has nothing to do with the warm temperature, but more with his rage.

Steve drops the surfboard in the sand and smiles. “We’re fine, Danny. She’s okay,” he promises and reaches for his husband’s hand. He presses it against the side of his stomach, where their daughter is enthusiastically kicking and punching.

Danny sighs and some of the anger ebbs out of his body. “I hate you for scaring me like that,” he mutters. “I don’t know what I'd do if anything happens to you or our little girl.”

“Nothing is going to happen to us,” Steve says and wraps his arms around his husband. He pulls him closer and tucks his head under his chin. It’s a bit awkward with his big belly, but Danny doesn’t complain.

They stay like that for a while, until Steve’s stomach growls loudly. Chuckling, Danny tilts his head back and looks up. “Someone’s hungry.”

“ _Starving_ ," Steve replies.

Danny grabs his hand and walks him back to the house. They’re on the porch when Danny suddenly stops and turns to look at him again. “Oh, before I forget it; if I **ever** see you on that surfboard again in the next four weeks, I’m going to burn it and tie you to the bed. Did I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Steve grins and pulls his husband in for a kiss.


End file.
